Beast Morpbelt
Beast Morpbelt (ビーストモーベルト, Bīsuto Mōberuto) is the users' morphing belt that transform into Beast Mode. According to Ryusei from Kamen Rider World, the Beast Morpbelt was created when the users' Beast Mode evolves into early stage. According to Haruto Souma, Beast Morpbelt was created from person's formated. While not in battle, they used Connect Rings just like WizarDrivers where first appeared in Go-Onger: Magic World Saga. History Evolution As the Beast Memory was inserted to the persons, their Beast Morpbelt evolved into advanced versions. Sometimes, according to Daiki, their Morpbelts can also used as bonds and hope. The first thing was Stage 0 as a seed of age. The Stage 1 was awakened from initial burning powers then wears as pupating into armored-like shell. As the end of Stage 1, the users' shell was hatched out into entire body as Stage 2, however, only be unclothed. Their body was changed few appearance as Stage 0 is skeletal parts and burning aura. After Stage 2, there a deadly way to survive from fatal (suching burning places or save a person who afraid) caused by unknown reason. It only way to survive, they need to escape the burning places or save the person who been afraid called Stage 3. During the Stage 3, the users merged with almost dying person or compatible powers for them (for example, Samuel merges a almost dying Great Leader Namek named Guru and Oikawa) which is called Stage 4. After Stage 4, however, the users' burning powers is begin to awake then evolve into more advanced form called Stage 5. Unfortunately, this cause Stage 5 wasn't yet used because of this users gone berserk if it not successful until now. As entering Stage 5 and with the users transformed into Final Form, the Beasts pupates into the crystallized cocoon before emerging into stronger version of themselves. After entering Stage 6 and their Beasts getting stronger bonds, their Beasts evolved even further into strongest form called Stage 7. Soon after Stage 7, their Beast entering the final stage of the Beast evolution with their true hope awakening. After the final day emerging was successfully complete, they still used Beast Modes. Baby Form Stage Basic Form Stages The first evolution stage was programmed by Samuel Nakaoka Joo who using the Cosmic Energy to infuse twelve Core Medals. It was succeed by the Second-Generation Form Stages who acquires their Ultimate Form Crystal. Sometimes, the full power of the final stage could be possible to reach extra final forms. *Stage 0 (Through from burning powers) #Stage 1 (Awakened from burning powers) #Stage 2 (Obtained from compatible powers) #Stage 3 (Obtained from survive from fatal) #Stage 4 (Obtained from merge an almost dying person or compatible powers) #Stage 5 (Awakened from burning powers) #Stage 6 (Obtained from hope or compatible powers) #Stage 7 (Awakened from Stage 6 evolution) #Final Stage (Awakened from by their true hope) Second-Generation Form Stages The second evolution stage was awakened by the Basic Form Stages who reaching the final stage. #Stage 1-Second (Awakened by true potential of the Ultimate Form) #Stage 2-Second (Obtained from burning powers) #Stage 3-Second (Obtained from compatible powers) Special Form Stages *Stage 3+ (Obtained from kill or save humans, skipped to Stage 4) *Awakening Stage (Awakened from Stage 7) *Prehistoric Stage (Awakened from Stage 5 evolution) *Shining Stage (The first tried to used, but apparently transformed into incompleted form, however, the second tried successful) *Wild Beast Stage (Accidentally by the strange antibody called VB also Vibeast cells cause the users turned Beast themselves) The strange evolution stage was called Wild Beast Stage. This cause the users used too much Beast Mode during training or battle against them then their belts take off by itself. The first used by Samuel and Yuuto used too much Beast Mode during overfighting in outside the DenLiner. Final Day Emerging After they entering the final stage, the Beasts will emerges in three days in the row. Ultimate Form The Ultimate Form is extremely dangerous form as well final form that accessed from unknown rage and extremely difficult to control the forbidden form. Unknown Form Stages Super Beast Stage The Super Beast Stage was the true power of Beast Stage. Goku explaination that Samuel has Beast Holder then mastery the Super Saiyan-like Beast called Hyper Saiyan. He say "The Super Saiyan accessed the Beast Mode called Hyper Saiyan.". As Samuel notices his Hyper Saiyan, he then say "Yes. The meaning of Hyper Saiyan is Super Saiyan Beast that why you defeat Lelouch. The Hyper Saiyan was formed, the users become the supreme Beast Stage. The powerful form yet to be found.". With Samuel knows the Super Beast Stage is known Beast Tree God, Goku explains that he say "The quafity of Beast Mode caused very dangerous effective to others then easily slains giant creatures with powerful and single kill.". Rising Stage The Rising Stage is the corrupted Beast Stage, first appeared in the manga Category:Arsenal Category:Others